Racking systems for supporting, displaying and dispensing various articles come in a variety of sizes, shapes and designs useful for performing different functions. In most instances, these racking systems have a multitude of separate compartments or containers dividing various items.
In everyday use, these racking systems are often seen in institutions, such as libraries for storing periodicals and miscellaneous papers, or in food stores for dispensing bulk fungible items, such as candies, nuts and coffee. Further, these racking systems can comprise a system for individually dispensing the desired items contained therein. This arrangement is very advantageous as it allows for a consumer to select and receive a variety of commercial products without the need for direct human assistance.
To be of beneficial use, these racking systems need to be easily and readily accessible to the persons that are both using and servicing them. Specifically, the person who changes, cleans, refills or replaces the variety of contents stored within the racking system must be provided with easy access to the racking system and the various compartments or containers held by the racking system.
Though there are many existing racking systems, most of these racking systems are designed to reduce friction between the various moving parts so that the least amount of effort is required to utilize the system. Further, these systems are designed to be easily accessible and readily accommodate the end user while often failing to provide consideration for those persons that must restock or change the items accommodated by the racking system.
Specifically, a consumer that uses the racking system to obtain a portion of the contents contained within a compartment can readily select an exact amount that he or she is interested in receiving. However, these compartments are often fairly large and they are typically not refilled a single scoop at a time. Rather, they are refilled at a quicker rate by emptying a large container into the compartment. This is usually done by opening the rack up and removing or adjusting an inlet portion of the compartment so that the compartment can be refilled.
One problem with currently available racking systems is that they fail to account for the size and weight of the compartment or items contained therein during servicing. This is inconvenient and can sometimes be dangerous to the refiller, who is not provided convenient access to the compartment inlet.
Further, though there are hinged racks, these are typically limited to fixed length racks which extend out from the racking system and which pivot at the point of contact between the rack and the racking system. This leads to excess strain on the racks as they are extended, because the refiller is required to support the weight of the rack as it is being utilized. Since this might be difficult depending upon the size and strength of the refiller, such racks can be opened in an uncontrolled manner. This creates excess wear and tear on the system which reduces the life expectancy of the racking system and can cause additional safety concerns for the user.
A need, therefore, exists for a racking system which securely supports desired items, while also providing ready access for refilling of the storage compartments supported by the racking system.